Cornice structures have been used to hide valance or blind fixtures. The conventional cornice apparatus is frequently covered with a decorative fabric or material which does not provide flexibility for interior design, and makes changing the covering material difficult once a cornice device has been affixed to a wall. Disassembly and redesign of conventional cornice structures to achieve a new design effect is difficult, time consuming and costly.
Conventional cornice structures are comprised of basic curtain rods or wood frames covered entirely in a decorative fabric. These cornice structures often do not provide an ornamental look or style that improves the interior design of a room, and do not provide decorative flexibility in covering blind fixtures, nor do these devices provide aesthetic or functional utility in creating new interior design effects.
A decorator is unable to easily manipulate the surface designs of conventional cornice boards; the only design option is choice of a covering fabric.
The conventional cornice structure does not provide a convenient, efficient, and cost effective method of modification of a desired design fabric absent disassembly of the cornice unit from the wall. The prior art does not provide the decorator with flexibility in design of decorative cornice compositions.